Eternal Destiny
by Shenlong no Miko
Summary: Escaflowne with a Fushigi Yuugi twist!!!! This time, two young women from this world get taken to Gaea... and that cannot end well!!!


A.N. Okay, I have to admit, that the idea of the fanfic isn't TOTALLY mine. a good friend an I sortta "collaborated" on it, but all that happens in the story is mine. (Gomen ne nasai, Alissa-chan! I hope you're not mad at me!! But I just HAD to do it!!) Also, I've only seen the first DVD of the TV series, but in my defense, I have seen the movie, which is in my opinion, MUCH MUCH MUCH better than the series could ever hope to be!! (But, that is just me hating that annoying bitch Hitomi!!) Anyways. I hope that you enjoy, and that this plot is original. cause we came up with it while driving down the road. Hah, I also added in a plot twist of my own, and I borrowed it from my all time favorite anime series, Fushigi Yuugi. ^__~ I hope that you enjoy!! Hehe. on that note, I'm outta here, and the story begins!!! Disclaimer: Me own not a thing!!  
  
Chapter 1: A New Story has Begun  
  
"Tanako!! C'mon!! You wanna be late?!" I squeezed my eyes closed even tighter as I rolled over on the futon. "Tanako, wake up!!" my best friend shook my shoulder. "Mizuzu, go away!!" I waved my hand in front of my closed eyes as if to ward off an annoying insect. "I'm not going to let you be late!!" Mizuzu Iwasato, my best friend since elementary school hit me in the face with a pillow. "Get up!" she bellowed. My azure blue eyes reluctantly slid open, as I glared into Mizuzu's misty green eyes, her jagged bangs falling into them. "Mizuzu Iwasato, you had better have a damned good reason for waking me up, or your ass is grass!!" "Does preventing you from being expelled sound like a good reason?! Look, as long as you're staying here, you have to do what I tell you to!!" she demanded, flipping her long violet hair over her shoulder. "Now, get dressed, or we'll never make it in time!!" she rose to her feet, and walked out of the room. I disgustedly eyed my school uniform that hung on the door across the room. The sailor suit consisted of a short, pleated skirt that was dark blue in color, and a white button down sailor shirt with a yellow bow that tied in front. I loathed the thing, hated it with a passion. I hate wearing skirts in public, and so I feel like a fool at school. I have always been sort of a tomboy, even though my mother did her best to raise me like a proper Japanese lady, I still would have rather run around with the guys getting into all kinds of trouble than sit and learn how to conduct a proper tea ceremony like the other girls. There was no telling how many times I came home with my clothes ripped and dirty, only to be scolded my Mother. Just to humor her, I grew my black hair long, and now it hung down past my rear, half way between my butt and my knees, the last six inches of it dyed blood red, with matching streaks throughout. I rose to my feet, and pulled off my long tee shirt over my head. I sighed as I got dressed. I could already tell this was going to be a crappy day. I had a major test in history today, I hadn't studied at all, and if my current grades kept up, I was going to be expelled from Nataku High School, which was the most prestigious high school in the area. The school had already sent a letter to my parents who were currently living in China. I had gotten a phone call from Dad saying that if I got expelled, he would A.) Catch the next flight to Tokyo, and give me a much deserved spanking, and B.) he would cut off all my financial backing. Seeing as how he was my 'life line', I couldn't let that happen. I waked out of the room, and glared at Mizuzu's brother as her leered at me over his cereal bowl. "What do you want, Shiro?!" I shouted, grabbing a piece of toast off the table. "You're going to be late!!" he laughed. Shiro is Mizuzu's college age brother. He is rather good looking with a strong Asian face framed by medium length blue hair. His back almond shaped eyes glittered. If not for his lousy attitude, he would be what I considered my 'ideal guy'. I glared back at him. "Back off, Shiro!!" I warned, stuffing the toast into my mouth, and running towards the door. He laughed. "MIZUZU, LETS HAUL ASS!!!" I shouted, sitting on the step, and putting on my shoes. I grabbed my school bag, and ran out the door, hearing Mizuzu right behind me as I ran towards the bus stop.  
  
"Gods, we made it!!" I said as we walked through the gates of Nataku High. Mizuzu smiled at me. "I'm glad. I'd hate to see you expelled! You *are* my best friend, and we have to watch out for each other!" I put an arm over her shoulder. "Yep!! We'll always be there for each other!!" I smiled back, removing my arm from her shoulder as several of our friends approached. "Ohayo, Mizuzu-chan! Ohayo, Tanako-chan!! Tanako, so, you decided to actually decided to join us today?" my friend Kaska said. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Get off it, Kaska!! I just." "Don't like school?" she finished, raising an eyebrow. "Well, let me tell you this, Tanako Masawa!! No one here likes school, but we are seniors, and this is our last year here, and we all promised to graduate together!! And we WILL!!!" she hit me over the head with her book bag. "Ow! Stop that!!" Just then, the bell sounded. "Well, looks like it's time for class. Ja! I'll meet you guys later!!" I called, dashing off with Mizuzu to our class.  
  
A.N. More to come soon, I hope. I also hope that you like this ficcy!! If so, or if you want to tell me that I suck at writing, just leave me a review!! Its not that hard!! See that little button at the bottom of the screen that says "submit review"? Just click on that, and type something for me!! I'll love you forever!! Ja matta ne, SNM 


End file.
